Digimon Frontier: Return to origins
by Hakowu
Summary: Los 6 chicos vuelven al pasado donde Lucemon todavia no es corrompido y presencian la pelea de los Ancients contra el antes nombrado. ¿Podrán cambiar el destino?
1. Prólogo: El llamado del pasado

Digimon Frontier, retorno a los orígenes.  
  
Primero de todo, Digimon, NO ME PERTENECE (Dinero es lo que me falta...). Ahora que me he librado de culpas, publico mi historia de Digimon Frontier.  
  
Hakowu  
  
Prólogo: El llamado del pasado.  
  
Las cafeterias de Shibuya estaban llenas como de costumbre, no era raro ver mucha gente; él estaba allí, sentado en una mesa, Takuya Kanbara de 16 años tomaba un refresco tranquilamente. Habían pasado 5 años desde que dejaron atrás el mundo digital los 6 guerreros, despues de la batalla contra Lucemon, todo volvia a ser como antes, nadie sabía acerca de que un ser digital había intentado destruir los dos mundos y había muerto en el intento, nadie, menos los 6 que lo derrotaron. Esta tarde de otoño, Takuya había quedado con sus viejos compañeros de aventuras para verse en aquella cafetería, quería charlar un poco, ya que no quería dejar en el olvido el mundo digital ni todo lo referente a él. Fue el primero el llegar, se sentó en una mesa y esperó a que llegara alguno de sus amigos, pero no lo hicieron. Pasaron horas y horas y el chico de pelo castaño con sus anticuados googles, googles que a Takuya le costaban tanto de poner, seguía allí, esperando.  
  
El chico Kanbara se cansó de esperar. Fue a sentarse en una banca en el parque, su sorpresa fue que había alguien tirado en el suelo, con heridas por todo el cuerpo, nuestro amigo se acercó a ayudarlo, pero su sorprendido rostro se dibujó, al reconocer a la persona que yacía tumbada en el suelo:  
  
.-¡Kouji! -gritó Takuya intentando que no se desmayara-  
  
.-Fue... Lucemon... -murmuró Kouji entre dientes, pero suficiente fuerte para que Takuya lo oyera-  
  
Kouji se desmayó al poco de decir esas palabras, y Takuya lo sentó en una banca. Entonces pensó en lo que había dicho su mejor amigo, "¿Lucemon?" se preguntó Takuya.  
  
Minamoto Kouji despertó, se encontraba en una cama blanda, intentó incorporarse, pero no pudo, estaba muy cansado, lo ultimo que recordaba el chico era haberse visto atacado por un digimon, poco después, Takuya llegó al parque donde él estaba tirado, después de eso, despertó en esa habitación.  
  
Alguien entró por la puerta. Era Takuya. Al recién nombrado se le iluminó la cara al ver a Kouji consciente, le empezó a preguntar:  
  
.-¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué estabas en el suelo tirado con heridas?  
  
.-No se exactamente como... sentí como me atacaba un digimon... seguramente quería acabar con mi vida, pero no lo consiguió, solo me dejó inconsciente por un rato  
  
.-Fue Lucemon, ¿no? -dijo Takuya con rostro serio-  
  
.-Sí... -dijo Kouji todavia un poco aturdido-  
  
4 chicos y una mujer entraron por la puerta de la habitación, eran Izumi Orimoto, de 16 años, Junpei Shibayama, de 16 también, Tomoki Himi, con 13 años, Kouichi Kimura, con 16 años también, (hermano de Kouji) y la madre de los 2 hermanos.  
  
.-¿Qué te pasó Kouji? -preguntó Tomoki- Takuya nos llamó al celular a los 4 para que vinieramos a su casa-  
  
.-A Kouji lo atacó un digimon... -dijo Takuya pensativo-  
  
Se quedaron ahí un rato guardando silencio, Takuya intentó romper el hielo:  
  
.-Por cierto chicos, ¿como es que no vinieron al café?  
  
.-No nos dijiste que café era so despistado -dijo Izumi con una gota estilo anime-  
  
.-Ups, ya decía yo que me faltó algo para decir -contestó Takuya intentado exculparse-  
  
.-Increíble Takuya, nos dijiste cosas innecesarias y lo mas importante vas y te lo dejas... -dijo Tomoki. A sus 13 años de edad, Tomoki Himi ya era todo un hombre. Era bastante serio, había dejado atrás ese chico de 8 años de sus aventuras digitales, ahora cursaba primero de secundaria.  
  
.-Ahora no es momento para eso, antes de que me atacaran recibí un mensaje en mi celular, decía así: "Ha llegado la hora, es el momento de conocer el pasado, nuestros orígenes".  
  
Kouji se recuperó al pasar unas horas, así que volvió a su casa, con la ayuda de su madre y Kouichi. Los 3 otros, también se fueron.  
  
El hermano de Takuya, Shinya, entró a la habitación.  
  
.-Un mensaje para Takuya Kanbara... -dijo Shinya con desgana-  
  
Takuya fue al comedor, y allí, encima de su mesa, había las palabras que Kouji había denominado paso a paso, incrustadas en su celular.  
  
.-Una corazonada me indica que ya se donde ir... -dijo Takuya sonriendo-  
  
Fue corriendo hacia la plaza central de Shibuya, para luego girar a la izquierda y encontrar la tan famosa estación de trenes de Shibuya... Ahí fue donde empezó todo, Takuya se distrajo un momento, y fue hacia el donador de entradas. A pesar de estar oxidado como una lata podrida, y con los botones casi rotos, seguía el mismo que tanto tiempo se había ido ultilizando. El chico con googles posó su mano sobre el aparato, y de él salió una tarjeta roja. Takuya llegó al ascensor, fue entonces cuando vio, que la estación de trenes no era la misma que antes! Ahora tenía un tono mas sombrío y triste, parecía como si... Como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo! Era eso mismo, sin darse cuenta Takuya había ido 100 años detrás del transcurso normal del tiempo. Se preguntó si todavia estaría la estación subterránea de los Trailmons. En efecto, ahí seguía. El chico cogió como pudo el Trailmon Worm por intuición, y se dirigió hacia una nueva aventura, que prometía ser entretenida...  
  
Takuya entró en el tren, no había nadie como suponía, giró la cabeza hacia el otro vagón. No podía ser... Aunque a la vez si podía, ¡era un clón suyo! ¿O quizás un antepasado que también había viajado al mundo digital? Takuya estaba alucinando papas fritas... Se sentó al lado de su "clón", le pasó la mano por encima de sus ojos y comprobó que no lo veía. Podía ser todo a su alrededor sólido, pero la gente no lo veía ni escuchaba...  
  
Miró entonces el celular del chico que estaba a su lado, que ahora era un D- scan, uno muy antiguo, a eso no le cabe duda...  
  
Entre sueños y alucinaciones llegaron al mundo digital, y Takuya iba siguiendo su "clón". Llegó al lugar donde había obtenido el espíritu del fuego humano, Agunimon, y vió que su supuesto antepasado, cogía un trozo de barra para luchar con el Dobermon que acababa de aparecer (aparentemente el Cerberumon derrotado por el chico google del espiritu del fuego).  
  
Takuya volvió a su consciente, y observó a su alrededor, había vuelto más tiempo atrás... 


	2. Capítulo 1: ¡Espíritus vs cuerpos! ¡Bata...

Capitulo 1: ¡Espíritus vs Cuerpos! ¡Batalla en el castillo de Kaanizomon!  
  
Takuya estaba retrocediendo en el tiempo sin darse cuenta! Al final acabaría en la era de los cavernícolas... Miró al suelo, entonces recordó: ¡En este lugar no existía suelo para entonces!  
  
El D-Scan de Takuya voló hacia arriba, y él, esperó que la muerte llegara, pero no fue así. Takuya abrió los ojos, ¡estaba volando! ¡Y sin digievolucionar! Miró a la criatura que lo llevaba... 2 cuernos como Agunimon... a 4 patas... el cuerpo de Vritramon... ¿Por que le sonaba tan familiar? ¿Es que acaso...? ¡No! ¡No podía ser! ¡Era Ancient Greymon!  
  
.-¿Ancient... Greymon...? –dijo Takuya aún dudando-  
  
.-¿Nos conocemos? –respondió el guerrero legendario sobrevolando la todavía no-ciudad de los Pagumons-  
  
Takuya hizo una leve sonrisa y soltó un agudo: "Creo que no".  
  
La bestia y el chico llegaron a un castillo enrome, Takuya se quedó con ojos como platos, y por ordenes de Ancient Greymon entró al castillo. Por dentro era tan impresionante que por fuera, Takuya miró a un digimon que estaba parado delante de la puerta, se le abrieron los ojos como platos, y una expresión de terror apareció en su rostro, y no era de menos...:  
  
.-"Tú" –dijo Takuya aún horrorizado al ver el digimon que tenía delante-  
  
.-¿Quién eres? ¿Te conozco? –preguntó el digimon abriendo sus grandes alas-  
  
Así era, el digimon que Takuya tenía delante era Lucemon... El digimon que tantos problemas había causado en la época de los 3 grandes ángeles (por decirlo de alguna manera). Ancient Greymon se dirigió a una sala, y Takuya lo imitó, ahí estaban los 9 ancients restantes y junto a estos, un digimon con 16 núcleos alrededor de su nuca.  
  
Ese digimon tenía el aspecto de un dragón dorado, con cuernos blancos y una barba que le llegaba hasta la barbilla. El digimon demonio hindú de fuego habló:  
  
.-Kaanizomon, hemos encontrado este ser cerca del pueblo bebé. Podría ser un soldado de ellos...  
  
Kaanizomon se acercó a Takuya, a éste le aceleró el pulso, Kaanizomon le preguntó:  
  
.-¿Conoces a un grupo llamado los 3 demonios?   
  
.-No conozco un grupo así, solo conozco el de los 3 angeles... –contestó Takuya aún un poco tenso-  
  
Kaanizomon se quedó pensativo, pues en esa época no conocían a los 3 grandes ángeles que guardaban la paz en el mundo digital. El digimon con 16 núcleos volvió a hablar:  
  
.-¿Conoces estos otros seres?  
  
De unos calabozos que había al fondo de la sala salieron Izumi, Tomoki, Junpei y Kouchi.  
  
.-¡Dejadnos en paz! –gritó Tomoki intentando desacerse de los digimons, pero para su mala fortuna, no llevaba el D-Scan, así que no podía digievolucionar-  
  
.-¿Y Kouji? –preguntó Takuya a Kouchi, que durante las horas que pasaron no dijo ni pio-  
  
.-No estaba cuando yo vine, los 4 vinimos por separado, y nos encontramos en el calabozo de este palacio –dijo Kouchi intentando ocultar su angustia-  
  
.-Os propongo un trato –dijo una voz- Hagamos una batalla, si gano yo soltais a esos cuatro, si ganais vosotros nos mantenéis prisioneros a Takuya y a mi-  
  
Kouji bajó del techo, estaba en su forma de Wolfmon, lo que hizo recordar a Takuya una cosa:  
  
.-¡Mi D-Scan! –gritó como loco buscando por todo- Oh no! No está!  
  
.-¿Buscas esto? –dijo Lucemon entrando en la sala con el aparato rojo y negro de Takuya-  
  
Takuya cogió el D-Scan de las manos de Lucemon (prácticamente se lo arrebató).  
  
.-Gracias Lucemon –dijo con una sonrisa-  
  
.-De nada... –dijo con una cara de: "¿What?"-  
  
Los 11 digimons presentes (sin contar a Wolfmon) decidieron aceptar el reto, los 4 prisioneros se pusieron al lado de Takuya y Wolfmon ya libres.  
  
.-Pero... ¿Como vais a luchar? Si solo hay un digimon presente... –dijo Ancient Garurumon-  
  
.-Por eso no te preocupes –dijo Junpei preparandose para digievolucionar-  
  
"¡Spirit Evolution! –gritaron a coro los 5- ¡Agunimon! ¡Fairymon! ¡Chakmon! ¡Blitzmon! ¡Lowëmon!"  
  
Los Ancients se quedaron de piedra al ver las transformaciones de los 5 chicos, suponieron que el digimon que los acompañaba también era una criatura como ellos.  
  
.-Muy bien... Pero creo que no vais a poder ganarnos –dijo Ancient Garurumon diciendo a 5 de sus compañeros que avanzaran para batallar-  
  
.-¡Burning Salamander! –gritó Agunimon lanzando las típicas llamas de sus manos-  
  
Las llamas alcanzaron a Ancient Greymon, pero no le hicieron nada prácticamente. Entonces Wolfmon se preparó:  
  
.-¡Licht Sieger! –gritó formando una espada de luz y atacando a Ancient Greymon-  
  
Por otro lado, Fairymon ya había sido derrotada por un golpe de Ancient Garurumon, y Blitzmon había atacado con su Thor Hammer al antes nombrado, Chakmon le había dado un Snow Hesher a Ancient Garurumon también.  
  
.-¡Gaia Tornado! –gritó Ancient Greymon lanzandoles un tornado enorme a Wolfmon y Agunimon-  
  
A Agunimon le dio de lleno el ataque y volvió a ser Takuya, pero Wolfmon se lanzó hacia la derecha y consiguió esquivarlo, éste saltó hacia arriba a punto de lanzar un nuevo ataque:  
  
.-¡Strahl! –gritó Wolfmon lanzando bolas de luz a su contrincante Ancient Greymon-  
  
Parecían haber encontrado su punto débil, los ojos. Sin los ojos no podría ver que hacían y así lo derrotarían con mas facilidad. Wolfmon apuntó de nuevo a los ojos, pero fue detenido por Ancient Garurumon, quien lo pegó a la pared de un zarpazo.  
  
.-Kouji, debemos digievolucionar a nuestras formas avanzadas... –dijo Takuya aún con unas cuantas heridas leves-  
  
  
  
Kouji asintió, el momento había llegado.  
  
"¡Double Spirit Evolution! –gritaron los 2 a coro- ¡Adramon! ¡Beowulfmon!  
  
Los ancients estaban cada vez mas angustiados, ¿Quiénes eran esos que podían transformarse en digimons a su antojo? Dejaron sus dudas volar y se prepararon para luchar (me quedó con rima).  
  
.-¡Gaia Tornado! –gritó Ancient Greymon dirigiendose a Beowulfmon.  
  
El antes nombrado no hizo nada para protegerse, solo esperaba a que le llegara el impacto, pero como tenía previsto, impactó al mismo Ancient Greymon dejandolo K.O.  
  
Lo que había pasado era que Beowulfmon le devolvió el ataque con su espada, dejando a Ancient Greymon con un daño que podía haber sido suyo.  
  
Adramon atacó con el fuego de su Brahma Sutra y dañó bastante a Ancient Garurumon, pero no lo suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente, su sorpresa fue que le envió un ataque que lo dejó otra vez en su estado de Takuya.  
  
Beowulfmon corrió el mismo destino que su amigo por un momento de distracción que tuvo, la causa fue un ataque de Ancient Garurumon bien apuntado.  
  
Los 2 estaban cansados, y no podían hacer uso de su última arma... Entonces Kouichi habló:  
  
.-¡Eh! ¡Que todavía quedo yo! –gritó haciendoles una señal a los 2 derrotados queriendo decir que se recuperaran rápido mientras hacía su ataque- ¡Ewig Schlaf!  
  
Ancient Garurumon pronto terminó de debilitar a Kouichi, y entonces dijo:  
  
.-Bueno, habeis perdido, ¡al calabozo!  
  
.-Todavía no... –dijo Takuya recién curado y ya incorporado-  
  
.-Todavía nos queda una última arma... –dijo Kouji sonriendo maliciosamente-  
  
Los dos afirmaron mirandose, y entonces todos los presentes se sorprendieron:  
  
"¡Hyper Spirit Evolution!" –gritaron a coro otra vez mientras los espíritus de sus amigos se les unían para dar paso a un hybrid final- ¡Kaiser Greymon! ¡Magna Garurumon! -los 2 chicos terminaron de cambiar, ahora eran bastante parecidos a Ancient Garurumon y Ancient Greymon, pero con varias diferencias que no voy a contar, porque eso es otra historia.  
  
Los Ancients se quedaron impresionados de verdad esta vez, habían digievolucionado a 2 formas, tan fuertes o ¡quizás mas fuertes que ellos! Ahora iba a empezar la verdadera batalla...  
  
.-¡Starlight Speed! –gritó Magna Garurumon corriendo a la velocidad de la luz-  
  
.-¡Dragon Flame Attack! –gritó Kaiser Greymon corriendo mientras lanzaba una llama en forma de dragón a Ancient Garurumon-  
  
Ancient Garurumon se mareó mirando a Magna Garurumon, y de paso el ataque propinado por Kaiser Greymon, le dio de lleno. Así, Ancient Garurumon quedó noqueado. Takuya y Kouji deevolucionaron, todavía sonriendo alegremente, habían ganado, pero les había costado lo suyo, realmente los Ancients eran muy poderosos.  
  
.-Muy bien –dijo Kaanizomon- Ahora sabemos que no sois los enemigos... Seais bienvenidos a mi castillo  
  
Los 6 chicos dijeron sarcásticamente:  
  
.-A la hora que nos reciben bien   
  
Todos tenían una habitación, Izumi fue a la suya, y los chicos se quedaron en el comedor cenando, realmente los estaban tratando bien ahora, Takuya preguntó otra vez:  
  
.-Como somos... Siempre nos encontramos por separado  
  
.-¿Os podría preguntar como llegasteis aquí? –preguntó Junpei comiendo un trozo de carne que casi no le cabía en la boca-  
  
.-Sencillamente, viajando en el tiempo –dijo Kouji riéndose-  
  
.-Lo mismo digo –afirmó Takuya comiendo arroz a lo bestia (es decir, se ponía casi todo el arroz del plato en la boca y luego casi no podía ni tragar)-  
  
.-¡Takuya! ¡Te vas a ahogar! –le advirtió Tomoki-  
  
.-Menos humos señorito –le contestó Takuya poniéndose mucho arroz en la boca-  
  
Takuya tuvo que beber agua a causa de que se estaba ahogando, y Junpei volvió a hablar, mientras Tomoki miraba a Takuya con mirada asesina.  
  
.-¿Podéis concretar más? –preguntó Junpei un poco indignado por que no le hacían caso-  
  
.-Mmm, pues, a ver... Fui a la estación de Shiubuya y cogí un billete de tren, llegué al ascensor y ante todo me fijé que la estación era diferente, era como mas vieja... Más sombría. Dudando de mi paradero, llegué al mundo digital, y dentro del Trailmon que viajaba hallé a alguien muy parecido a mi... Como mi antepasado. Llegué al laberinto subterráneo en el que había conseguido mi espíritu y apareció Raremon. Me distraje, y vi que estaba más años atrás. Recordé, que si estaba más años atrás, ¡no existiría el laberinto! Entonces caí, y caí, hasta que me acordé que al llegar, mi celular se había convertido en D-Scan. Digievolucioné, y llegué a este castillo, y vi a Takuya hablando con los Ancients.  
  
Lucemon había estado espiando desde un rincón oscuro, lo había oído todo. ¿Así que esos eran los guerreros que tanto ansiaba su jefe? Vaya, vaya... Pero si solo eran unos seres humanos insignificantes...  
  
.-Mi jefe me va a premiar por esta información... –dijo alejándose mientras pensaba que premio le podían dar-  
  
.-¿A donde crees que vas? ¿Angelito caído? –dijo Takuya el cual había ido al WC y de vuelta había estado escuchando a Lucemon-  
  
Lucemon tragó ruidosamente, uno de esos guerreros imbeciles le había descubierto.  
  
.-Pensaba que eras bueno en esta época, pero veo que tu maldad no ha cambiado... –le dijo Takuya- Tu maldad es la misma que en el futuro, hay cosas que nunca cambian  
  
Lucemon se hechó a volar como podía, y Takuya, despues de mirarlo despectivamente, le agarró de una ala.  
  
.-¡Suéltame! –le gritó Lucemon-  
  
Takuya podía cambiar el destino, podía evitar el sufrimiento de tantos digimons inocentes que habían sufrido las consecuencias del ataque de Lucemon. Takuya le soltó porque el otro le propinó un golpe con las restantes alas.  
  
Lucemon consiguió huir, y los Ancients se reunieron para ver que había pasado. Ancient Irismon le preguntó a Takuya:  
  
.-¿Qué eran esos gritos? Se oían hasta kilómetros de distancia  
  
El chico de pelo marrón se limitó a decir:  
  
.-Lucemon es un traídor...   
  
*****************************************************  
  
En el próximo episodio:  
  
.-Amo, encontré a los guerreros que me pidió, pero la mala noticia es que han descubierto que soy un espia.  
  
.-¡Lucemon, maldito traidor! ¡Te las haremos pagar todas juntas!  
  
*************************************************  
  
Notas de autor: ¿Qué les pareció? La cosa cada vez se pone interesante. En el próximo cap. Viene el penultimo cap, el motivo de que Lucemon se corrompa y el inicio de la pelea Lucemon vs Ancients. Gracias por leerlo, y dejen reviews please.  
  
Pronto el 2º cap. 


End file.
